If We're All Alone, Aren't We In This Together?
by Another-World-Population-one
Summary: In the world of what if, what if Kyle didn't go and save Lindy, what if he didn't look into the mirror at all that night. Would he be stuck like that forever? Maybe there's a way of getting around it, he just has to find it.


Adrian King:

I woke up groggy and on the frigid title floor. What a horrible, yet wonderful dream I had, and so realistic. I looked at the old digital clock. It was ten thirty on the dot. I looked down at my hands, still beastly and still repulsive. Now what am I going to do with my life? I blew my one and only chance and now I can never be normal, or at least what I thought normal was, again. I would have to do something where I could be confined and no one would ever see me because no one would accept me because of this thing, I called myself, except a hired maid and a blind guy. I guess I would never see Lindy again or at least in person.

I grabbed the beautifully detailed, fragile mirror. Something about this gave me flashbacks from my dream. I had dreamt that Lindy was in trouble and I went to save her. She repaid me with a kiss to break my spell. If only this had really happened, we would have been happy. Why did dreams always have to be better than reality? I sighed trying to clear my head from the dream.

"Show me Lindy," I commanded that mirror. The mirror went pitch black though and stayed that way for a long time, or so it felt, like it did when Kendra was doing something she preferred me to see, then it returned to being a mirror. What is wrong with this stupid thing? "Show me Will," I said with lots of hope that the mirror just had a slight flaw. That wasn't the case. It shown Will right there in a deep slumber in his bed like he always did on a Saturday morning. I panicked and when I panicked there was always a special person to ask when I didn't know what was going wrong. "Show me Kendra"

The mirror didn't show anything for a few moments. This had given me the hope I needed until she appeared. "Damn it!" I yelled. I shouldn't have assumed the worse because there was still a possibility that Kendra could explain to me why the mirror wouldn't show me Lindy. "Is someone not happy to see me today?" Kendra questioned. She slightly smiled and laughed but then it disappeared after I glared at her from laughing at my frustration. I guess a beast mad was truly a scary thing.

"No, I want to know why this damn mirror won't show me Lindy" I growled, showing how beastly I still was. "Well what did you see?" Kendra asked. "I saw a black abyss and then it turned into a normal mirror again," I explained, slightly more calm. "Hmmm sounds like she's dead," Kendra said without the slightest bit of sympathy. It made me think that this was all a joke to her. "You think that's funny?" I growled. Part of me felt like dying and the other part felt destructive. "Do you see me laughing?" she commented, "and don't get mad at me you're the one who didn't break the spell,"

She was really pissing me off today. Then again what day didn't a witch that turned me into a beast not piss me off? I did what any other mad teenager would do. I broke something. Migda came rushing to the closed door, "Is everything alright Kyle? I heard something break." Was her English getting better? Maybe she was taking classes from Will and how did she hear it break? Was I that loud? "Everything's fine Migda I just was being a bit clumsy," I sighed.

I really wish I could tell her everything and that she would believe me, since she would be one of the only people I would ever see. Who am I kidding though? She would never believe me about the magic. She didn't believe me when I told her a witch turned me into a beast. Thank god I had the internet where I could tell my stories to random people and think that they might believe me. "Alright Kyle, would you like breakfast?" she asked still waiting patiently outside the door. "Yeah Migda I'll be out in a few minutes," I said.

I walked into the bathroom that was mirror less and plain. I splashed my face with some cold water. The feeling of the water woke me up and let me know that I was live and that I could feel, but not as I use to a years ago. Even though it was nice to know the death of Lindy hadn't numbed me yet, that didn't mean that in the future that I wouldn't feel numb, just now I didn't. This was something I was not looking forward to explaining to Will or Migda. First it would be problematical to explain how I knew and second it would be difficult to explain everything without myself knowing how she died.

I looked down at the faucet which was the only thing in this house that came close to a mirror that I could get a hold of. I quickly looked away appalled with the creature that looked back at me. Being this beast meant nothing being the same. Everything I felt had to go through a layer of fur first. Eating was like a starved man eating in the first time in years, you just couldn't have enough. Walking was feeling the ground shake when you walked, running was like an earthquake. It seems that everything had changed so why would I expect to have some girl be able to fall in love with me. There was only one thing that didn't change and that was sleep. When I slept I dreamt. I dreamt that this was a dream, and that I was normal in real life. In my sleep, that was when I lived.

I decided that it was no use. I would always be miserable. Then it came to me, I should make other people happy. The only problem with that is I didn't know how. I walked outside to the aroma of French toast. "What's the occasion Migda?" I asked know she never made French toast. Her expression changed from happy to in thought, then she quickly went back to happy. "Just trying something new. Now enjoy," She smiled just a little too much. Then I realized that she was probably trying to make me feel better since I broke something which usually meant something was wrong.

"Hey Migda, what makes you happy?" I asked still thinking about what I should do. "Well what makes me happy is your flowers and reading. Why do you ask?" she answered cautiously. "I was thinking about what to do with my life and maybe I should make other people happy," I said. Then I stopped. This sounded stupid. I would never be happy no matter what. "I'm not hungry anymore," I said. I walked up stairs and sat myself down on the couch. I flipped on the T.V. to take my mind off of things.

It was the news that was the first thing that was on. I thought that would be the best thing to get my mind off of _her. _When Will heard that I flipped on the new he came down and sat next to me without saying a word. The only indication that he was there was the couch moving because of the extra weight. The news was pretty boring today, so I was about to change the channel. Will must have been interested because he smacked my hand when I was about to. "I was listening to that," he explained. "Fine," I sighed. Then a so called breaking new story came on. It was about this unidentified girl who had gotten shot. They showed a picture of her.

My heart sunk. My head felt like it was about in implode. Will patted me on the back for comfort but it started to get more aggressive like smacking. Just then I realized that these uncontrolled low short gasping noises were coming from me. Will kept smacking my back harder to make me stop but I couldn't. To him it must have sounded like I was chocking or something. I felt like the world was spinning and everything was becoming a blur. Before I knew it Will was above me and I looked down. I had somehow gotten on the floor. I closed my eyes and slowly pasted out. Could really acknowledging that Lindy was dead have that great of an effect on me?


End file.
